


Happy

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

John grumbled as he was pulled out of his sleep by insistent fingers probing at his sore ass to see if he was still slick and loose. Finding that he was, Sherlock slid in deep from behind him, causing John to moan and clutch at his pillow.

That Sherlock liked sex, a lot, exceedingly more than John expected when they began this relationship shouldn’t have shocked John as much as it did. Sex when he was bored. Sex when he wasn’t bored. Sex when he needed to be distracted. Sex when he was tense. Sex when he was lonely. Sex whenever the urge hit him. It was strange and so at odds with how John had seen Sherlock before then (married to his work, completely uninterested in sex).

John had known better than to make assumptions concerning Sherlock because more often than not they were wrong. It had taken a while for him to get used to it. It hadn’t been that John had an aversion to sex—far from it—it just hadn’t been a big priority in his prior relationships. John liked romance, taking things slow, and Sherlock had one speed: whirlwind fast.

Like now, Sherlock’s hips rolling against John’s ass, short, fast strokes, his hand tugging at John’s cock as Sherlock’s other arm wrapped around John’s chest holding him close. Fully awake now because there was no way he could sleep through this, John twisted his upper body, wanting to kiss, to feel, and Sherlock obliged, capturing his mouth in an awkward messy kiss, but god, John needed it.

And when John’s orgasm finally hit, and he was left spent and boneless before Sherlock finally found his own release, John couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be than with Sherlock. John had found a life with him, a home with him, not what he’d expected, and certainly not where he’d have imagined he’d ever be, but John couldn’t be happier.


End file.
